The Work of a Mother
by Jemerald Goldie
Summary: Mavis loves her new family, but ever since Dennis was born, her life seems to get harder and harder to organize at the point of an emotional breakdown. Father/daughter fluff. One-shot.


**The Work of a Mother**

Mavis was stressed. And she wasn't good at hiding it, either. Ever since she bore Dennis, her life cramped up around her and got a great deal busier. She was almost constantly with Dennis, often times worried if she was being a good mother. Johnny took great care to remind her that no other mother would be greater for Dennis than her, which, believe it or not, did help. But Mavis still upheld a tough life despite all of her friends willing to help out.

One day Mavis became overly anxious of the day's schedule, where she padded back and forth in her bedroom along the walls and ceiling. Dennis was busy playing with a stapler unbeknownst to the mother vampire below, giggling cheerfully at the spooky monster theme the tool held.

"Okay, today's bath day for Dennis- I've got to make sure to brush his hair _thoroughly_ this time- a few of the wolf pups will be coming later- put away _all_ sharp objects- and I can't forget to clean up Dennis's room, it's been cluttered for a week now-" she suddenly stopped upside down on the ceiling, looking below to quickly check on her son. She gasped when she saw him pretending that the stapler was a snapping dinosaur.

"ROAR! I'm _h_ irsty! I want apple joose!" Dennis said in a voice deeper than his normal, which wasn't saying much noting he was just a three year old- - he couldn't quite pronounce his _'th_ 's yet. Instantly Mavis swooped down with her vampire speed and snatched the stapler out of his hands.

"Dennis!" she exclaimed, mostly scared than angry. "You can't play with this, honey, it isn't a toy. You could hurt yourself."

Dennis looked down sadly. "I'm sorry, mommy."

Mavis smiled and gently hugged her son. "It's alright, sweetie. Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Okay." Dennis then hopped away to his toy box, looking for something he was actually allowed to play with.

Mavis watched him for a while, standing still and silent. Her expression was a mix of emotions as she was lost in thought once again; she made a mental list of everything she needed to do and groaned stressfully.

Suddenly her room door busted open in a puff of purple smoke. Mavis looked up at the company, seeing her dad Count Dracula beside her husband Johnny, both grinning ear to ear, with all of her Aunts, Uncles, and friends behind them. In unison they all exclaimed, "Happy birthday, Mavis!"

Dennis looked up from his toy box and instantly got excited; though he didn't understand what the commotion was about, he started to bounce around his mother happily. "Appy birh-day, mommy!" he said, though he didn't quite know what that meant.

Mavis looked shocked. She completely forgot that her birthday was today. She started stuttering, unsure on what to say. "Uh… uh… thanks… guys…" she managed out.

The group of eight- - Dracula, Frank, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Murray, Griffin, and Johnny- - all stepped inside, allowing the door to shut from behind. Johnny rushed to her side and wrapped an arm around her lovingly. "The big twenty-three! Can you believe it?"

"One _hundred_ and twenty-three," Mavis corrected, but she didn't crack a smile- she couldn't, even if she tried. She just felt too weighed down.

Dracula seemed to notice something was wrong. However he decided not to say anything… for now, at least. Instead he teasingly shooed Johnny away and hugged his daughter. "I love you, my little voodoo doll," he said with genuine care.

Mavis felt a rock in her throat. She didn't know why, but this affection seemed to make her feel even worse. Or was it a better feeling? Her heart swelled, knowing she loved her dad too, but for some reason no words would leave her lips. She tried hard to control herself but was unable to suppress a sniff. Dracula eyed his daughter, concern evident, but still said nothing. He pulled away and grinned.

"Listen, my honey-bat… name something, anything you want for today, and it'll be done."

Mavis knew that her dad knew something was wrong from that statement. She also knew he wanted to ask her badly on what it was, but would not for her sake in front of the others. "Oh, daddy…" she finally whispered, only to suddenly start choking on uncontrollable tears. Her knees went weak and she fell to the floor, sobbing.

Dracula quickly kneeled down beside her in worry. He gave Frank a knowing look, and, nodding, the blue-green monster started to silently lead the shocked crowd back out of the room (Wanda coaxed Dennis along, promising to make him a snack). Johnny was more reluctant, and he gave them one last look before quietly shutting the door. All that were left in the room was Dracula and crying Mavis.

Dracula didn't speak as Mavis wept. He hugged her silently, waiting for her to choke it all up. He caressed her hair and rubbed her back, memories swirling in his head from when Mavis was little. These memories led him to softly sing her a song, the same song he sang to her whenever she got scared all those years ago. Soon Mavis's sobbing subsided to sniffles and shivering; she started to relax at the soothing words of her father's singing. When the song was finished Dracula finally leaned back and looked at her tear-stained face. He wiped her tears aside.

"You ready to tell me what's bothering you?" He asked in a hushed, gentle tone.

Mavis sniffed and nodded numbly. "It's… I don't know, daddy… I've just had so much going on… I'm scared of getting something wrong, or of Dennis getting hurt, and there's just so much to handle, and I can't take it…"

Dracula nodded in understanding. "Parenting can be difficult. I should know… I've had to deal with you for a hundred years," Dracula felt pleased to see Mavis smile a little at the joke. He went on. "Hear me out, Mavis. If you ever think you're failing your family, stop. You could never, _ever_ let us down. Specifically Dennis. You love him and are doing your best on raising him… and that is what really matters." When Mavis wouldn't meet his eyes, Dracula added, "And never think you're alone in all of this. You have people who love you, too. Johnny… you're Aunts and Uncles… Dennis… _me_ …" He poked her nose playfully as if she were a little girl again. "...and we will always be beside you… to help you."

Mavis almost started crying again, but this time it was in heartfelt, happy tears. She nodded and finally made her father's gaze. "I know," she choked. "I love you…" Without warning, she wrapped her arms around Dracula's neck in a tight hug. Dracula instantly returned the hug.

"Whenever you feel like this again, don't you dare hesitate to ask for help. We are all more than willing to do that." He smiled at her. "Got it?"

Mavis smiled and giggled a little. "I've got it, dad. Thank you." Dracula helped her back on her feet as she wiped her eyes.

"Will you be okay now?" Dracula asked, holding both of her hands in his.

Mavis thought about everything Dracula said to her. About parenting, her family and friends, and how much they all love her. She knew that she loved them back just as much as well. She smiled sincerely and nodded. "I'll be just fine."

"Good to hear it," murmured Dracula, hugging her one last time.

They both turned their heads to the door when quiet knocking was heard. The door creaked open and Johnny stepped inside, Dennis sitting in his arms. Mavis's husband smiled an almost sad smile as he walked into the room. "Special delivery," he said, setting Dennis on the ground. Dennis ran to his mother's side and leaped into her arms.

"Mommy!" he cheered favorably. There was nothing that could wipe Mavis's beaming face as she pulled her son close.

"Oh, Dennis…" she whispered, "Mommy loves you, Dennis."

Dennis gave her a toothy grin. "Dennis loves you too, mommy." Everyone chuckled at the cute response.

Mavis felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at her spouse in the eyes. "You alright, Mavis?" Johnny asked, though his face told he knew the answer.

The young vampire paused. She looked at Dennis. She looked at Dracula. She looked at her Aunts and Uncles all watching the scene lovingly from the doorway. She finally laid her eyes back on her zing. She laughed and nodded. "When my family's with me? Always."

 **The End**

 **A/N: Reviews are encouraged and adored! :)**


End file.
